Jack discovers love
by Destiel1993
Summary: Jack has been having some feelings he can't quite understand so he asks a certain hunter for help. M rated for later chapters.


It had been about a month after Castiel had come back from the dead and Jack saved Sam and Dean once again. Cas had been spending most of his time in the library with Sam doing more research on other nephilim. There had only been about a hand full of nephilim that been born or that had been recorded. Dean had been watching Jack and teaching him how to use a gun and other tools of the trade for hunting monsters besides his powers, which he was still trying to get the hang of it. Jack was sitting in his room staring at the wall, lately Jack had been feeling a way that he couldn't understand. Maybe his father would know what this feeling is, Getting up from his bed he walked to the library seeing that his father seemed preoccupied. Castiel was sitting in Sam's lap kissing him and that was something Jack did not want to walk into. Backing up slowly he tried to make it back to his room without being seen, suddenly he was stopped by slamming into what he thought was a wall.

"whoa easy there tiger, where's the fire?" Jack turned around and saw that he had slammed into Dean "Oh Dean um, uh I was heading to the library when I saw..." Dean smiled "Oh you saw Cas and Sam huh? Yeah they have been going behind my back for years and doing that. I think they think it will hurt me if I saw them like that." Jack scrunched his face up. "Why would they do that?" Dean laughed and put his hand on his shoulder and smiled again. "Well at one point years ago I had some feelings for Cas but I'm over that ha ha." Jack looked down at the floor before looking back up at Dean. "Um Dean Can I ask you something?" Looking away from Dean once more. "Yeah go ahead you know you can ask me anything!" Jack looked back at Dean again. "What does it mean when your stomach does a flippy feeling when you look at someone?"

"Are you telling me that Cas or Sam hasn't told what a crush is.. wait did you have the sex talk?" Jack's whole face went red and he slowly nodded. "Good! I didn't know if I would be able to give you the talk. Now about the crush thing, what you just told me is signs that you are starting to have strong feeling for someone that you might one day want to have a relationship with. You know like Kissing and well sex, who is it that you are feeling this way for bud?" Jack's face turned a darker shade of red. "Um it's no one I uh need to go clean my gun again!" Running around Dean and heading to his room, He could hear Dean laughing as he shut his bedroom door.

"HEY CAS CAN YOU COME HERE ONCE YOU'RE DONE TONGUING SAMMY!" Not even a second later did Castiel and Sam show up. "Hey Sammy did you guy thing that you could hide your relationship from me, Fuck I've known for years now just didn't want to bother you. Now I called you over here because your son Jack needs some guidance." Cas gave Dean a weird look "I don't understand I thought that Jack was okay with both of you now." Sam just took Castiel's hand and shook his head "Cas I think Dean is trying to say that he thinks Jack might need to talk to you." Castiel nods before letting go of Sam's hand, he walks to Jack's room feeling his grace in there.

"Jack Dean tells me that you have some question!" Castiel walks over to Jack sitting on the bed next to him. "Father what does a crush mean?" Jack looks over at Castiel looking to an answer. "Oh.. Well a crush is... um I had a crush on Sam before we started our relationship. I had very strong feelings for him before I told him how I felt." Jack started to blush. "Oh well then this is a crush, but what am I to do? How do you know if they like you back?" Castiel tilted his head to the side looking into Jack's eyes trying to figure out the new angel.

"Jack can I ask who you might be feeling this way towards.. It's not Sam is it?" Jack shot a look at Castiel "NO Sam is not the one I feel this way with." Castiel's eye go wide "Dean... it is Dean right?" Jack looks away he knows he shouldn't feel this way towards Dean but he can not help it. "Jack no it is not wrong to feel like this towards him. I know you think it is but trust me it's not, As you know Dean is a complex human but if anyone out there in this world could complete him it would be you." Castiel puts a hand on Jack shoulder. "It's not true father Dean would never want me, you should know he see's me as a monster. He told me once that if it came down to it he'd kill me"

Castiel pulled Jack into a tight hug "Jack I have talked with Dean about that and he told me that he know thinks that what he had said to you was quite rude and yes if it came down to you becoming the next devil he would kill you but you are no longer a monster to him." Castiel held him a bit longer before letting go. "Now I will not say a word to Dean about this but maybe you should talk to him about." Castiel stands up and leaves the room heading back to Sam. "So what's up with the kid?" Castiel looks around before leaning in towards Sam's ear. "Jack had feelings for your brother." Sam whipped his head around to look into Castiel's eyes. "So that's it why didn't he just come to you to began with?" Castiel stepped back then took his sit next to Sam.

"Well all I can think maybe it could be that I have been busy with you lately." Sam blushes before nodding. "That make sense, well maybe we should try and have family time with Jack and Dean more often." Castiel smiles at him. "Hey Sam does Dean know what happens when you find your soulmate?" Sam scrunches his face. "Are we talking Angel soulmate?" Castiel nods "Well no I don't think so why?" He places a hand on Sam's thigh. "I can see it you remember what you went through." Placing his hand over Castiel's before intertwining their fingers "Yes it was not a fun time in my life but you were there for me. I still haven't told Dean a thing about it." Castiel understands that Sam is worried once he revels this secret to his brother Dean will look at him differently.

"I told you already Sam you can take your time telling Dean, But I think he should know what happens." Sam Nods "Is Jack his soulmate Cas?" He smiles at Sam. "Yes he is.. Only Dean will be able to handle someone like Jack. I believe Chuck has planned all of this to happen." Suddenly they hear foot steps coming towards them. "Hey Cas did you fix things with the kid?" Dean walks over taking a seat in front of Sam. "Yes I do believe I have! Dean have you heard about soulmates?" Dean just gives Castiel a weird look. "Dean don't give Cas that look, I know you don't believe that soulmates are a real thing but they are. Sometimes a soulmate isn't even human." Dean just laughs "Are you telling me this so I know your Castiel's Soulmate!" Sam gives Dean one of his famous bitch faces. "Yes he is but that is not why I am telling you that. I telling this because if your soulmate is a powerful species like an angel or say demon."

Dean just leans back waiting for Sam to finish. "Dean are you listening this is important!" Dean looks back at Sam "Yeah Sammy! Soulmates, Angels, Demons" Sam smiles slightly "Well when a human mates in the terms for angels and demons. The human or otherwise the lower Species go through a transformation to be more compatible with their mate/partner." Dean gives a confused look before everything hit him at once. "So your telling me that you are Cas have mated and your what like angel or something?" Sam nodded. "Do you have wings?" Sam smiled "Yes Dean I do but as you know I can't really show you them but I can do this." Sam put his hand behind his back and pulled a loose feather. He pulls he hand out from behind him before putting down a chestnut colored feather. "WOW! Fuck Sammy how long have you been an angel?" Castiel squeezes Sam's Hand. "About two years, I mean we have had sex before then but mating is different." Dean smiled at Sam "Man I happy for you but you know you could of told me sooner."

Sam smiles again. "I glad you're okay with this." Dean stands up and walks around the table before hugging Sam. "I mean It's a bit weird you have wings now but your still my baby before Sammy." Castiel smiles at Dean "That's not the only thing we need to tell you." Sam looks over at Castiel as Dean pulls back from the hug. "Are you sure we sure tell him that now?" Castiel nods. "As I was saying the reason Sam told you all of that is because your soulmate is an angel as well. Well I mean he is a very powerful Angel so it is no doubt you would become an angel as Sam has." Dean sits back in his chair trying to calm down. "So is it Jack is he my soulmate?" Sam nods "Dean I know this is a lot to take in but Just don't let this effect your relationship with Jack." Dean nods before Standing up and walking out of the room. "Well that last could of been better."

Dean ends up in front of Jack's bedroom door. He puts his head against the door before it suddenly opens. There stood a worried Jack he grabs Dean's Hand before hugging Dean. "Dean what Is the matter I could sense that there is something big that is bothering you." Dean looks at the ground before looking up at Jack. "I should be mad, pissed even but I can't be. Jack I am your soulmate and you knew that didn't you?" Jack's eyes widen "What no I didn't know that I mean I could feel something but I swear I didn't know Dean. You know these powers are new to me so I couldn't have known." Dean relaxes "So that crush you have is on me huh?" He smiles at Jack "Dean... I.. uh.." Dean leaned in slowly before kissing Jack. I sudden spark lit up he could feel it go through his veins, Dean pulls back and looks into Jack's eyes. "Wow I guess they were right, I mean I have been feeling different since you were born. First I was scared of you and just thought of you as Lucifer's son but when we took you in I started to see you in a different light." Jack just looks into Dean's eyes. "Dean I.." He leans back in and kisses Dean with more passion then the first kiss.

Dean pulled away first to take a breath. "Jack I don't care if this feeling for you is because of us being soulmates or not I want to try this thing between us. First I want to take you on date okay?" Jack smiled and nodded "I want to try a real relationship with you and not have this just be about kissing and sex." Jack blushes "Dean you know I haven't had sex so I probably wouldn't be any good at it." Dean just chuckles at him "Jack we don't have to worry about that okay. I want to give you a real relationship before we try that." Jack Smiles at him, Suddenly they he a bit of chuckling at the door. There should Sam and Castiel "Sorry to ruin the moment but We just wanted to make sure you weren't doing anything dumb Dean." Dean laughs a bit while Jack turns red. "Thanks Sammy for be worried." Castiel nudges Sam's arm. "Sam I think we should give them some space to talk, perhaps you can show me that new book you bought in your room?" That is all Sam had to say before he drug Castiel to his room.

"I will never understand those two!" Dean turns to look at Jack once more. "Me neither, Dean can I kiss you again?" Dean smiles "You don't have to ask me Angel." Jack blushes at the nickname before kissing Dean.

* * *

 _Author's note_ \- I hope you like this chapter, I know this isn't a normal couple but I it lol.


End file.
